1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus and a portable timepiece having a push button.
2. Related Art
There is known a portable timepiece such as a wristwatch, a pocket watch or the like, a stopwatch, or a portable apparatus of a portable telephone, a portable type information terminal or the like, which has a push button for operating, for example, a contact or the like inside of an apparatus case. By pushing the push button by a predetermined stroke, for example, in a portable timepiece, a time display is switched from an analog display to a digital display or conversely thereto, or date or day of week displayed in digital form is corrected.
A portable apparatus of this kind includes a coil spring for urging the push button in a direction of pushing back the push button. Along therewith, a portable apparatus includes a ring-like packing for achieving waterproof at a portion at which the push button is installed by inserting the apparatus case.
Specifically, a pipe is inserted and attached in a through hole provided at a bottom wall of a recess portion of a surface of the apparatus case. A shaft portion of the push button is inserted to the pipe, and an outer periphery of the shaft portion is mounted with a packing for waterproof. The coil spring is interposed by a back face of an operating portion of the push button and the bottom wall of the recess portion, opposed thereto, and the shaft portion of the push button is passed to an inner portion of the spring. Therefore, the coil spring and the packing are provided to be aligned along an axial direction of the shaft portion of the push button (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2000-230989 (paragraphs 0002-0006, paragraphs 0025-0038, FIG. 1-FIG. 3)
According to an arrangement of aligning the coil spring and the packing along the axial direction of the shaft portion of the push button as in the technology of Patent Reference 1, the shaft portion of the push button is provided with a shaft portion region for attaching the packing at a position which is shifted in the axial direction relative to a shaft portion region in correspondence with a height of the coil spring, and therefore, a total length of the push button is long.
Therefore, for example, when the push button is to be projected from an outer side face of a case body of the portable timepiece, the projected width is prolonged. In order to restrict the projected width of the push button to a predetermined length, the case body needs to be enlarged. However, thereby, the portable timepiece becomes large and heavy, and there is provided a design in which a thickness of a front face of the case body is large in the region around a cover glass for seeing therethrough a time display portion, which is not preferable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable apparatus and a portable timepiece capable of shortening a length in an axial direction of a push button.